<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sun Hat [FAN ART] by Livfiction</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29615250">Sun Hat [FAN ART]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livfiction/pseuds/Livfiction'>Livfiction</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Quick Sketch, fanart of a fic, just obi-wan on a sunny day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:41:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29615250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livfiction/pseuds/Livfiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart of Adaris’ fic “Chasing the Horizon”.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sun Hat [FAN ART]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adaris/gifts">Adaris</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25738000">chasing the horizon</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adaris/pseuds/Adaris">Adaris</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>I wanted to do a quick sketch of Adaris’ fic “Chasing the Horizon”. I am not an artist but I loved this fic!</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Obi-Wan with a sun hat made my day.</p><p>The fluff in the first chapter was everything I needed and more :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>